The Mirror Effect
by TruthSerum14
Summary: Another one-shot to make up for being away from posting for so long...


**I don't own Spiral. I do own mirrors though. :D Enjoy! Oh! And before I go on I recently discovered a few story/one-shots that I hadn't posted. They will be coming soon! :D**

The Mirror Effect

A One-Shot

Hiyono's POV:

"Ouch!" I drop my compact mirror and look at my finger. It is now pink from getting pinched when I shut the mirror. The guy sitting on the same bench as me looks at me amused. _He doesn't even know me, what is so funny? _He picks up my mirror and hands it to me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," he murmurs, still stifling his laugh.

I put the mirror in my bag and sit up, ready to leave.

"Bye."

I looked at him, perplexed. He looks like he's waiting for me to say something.

I shake my head and say goodbye as well, walking away. I take out my mirror to fix my hair and a slip of paper comes out and falls on the ground. I bend down to pick it up and find:

867-5309 Don't ever change your number.

On the back it says: 518-3264.

I smile and turn around, the bench is empty.

* * *

I grab my bag and rush out the front door. I almost fall down, slipping on the wet pavement. The moist grass beneath my feet now, I start to regain my balance. I open my sleek, black, Mercedes door and sit down. The seatbelt is still cold from being outside. I put my bag next to me on the passengers side and start driving to work.

When I finally pull up to my office, I see one of the empty employees slots with a nice, shiny, Lamborghini. I gasp. Apparently, the office is hiring again. I take my bag and walk into the building. The building may seem small, but in reality it is huge. The whole place is busy with people. When I first came here I was so amazed. All of the stories written here, this is a place of happening.

I stumble in my office, setting down my bag on a nearby chair. It isn't until I'm about to sit down when I notice my boss sitting there.

"Hello Ms. Yuizaki. I'm just here to inform you that we have a new writer among us today and you will be helping him with settling in. I'm sure you'll have no problem with this?"

"Of course not, Mr. Stevens."

"Good." He got up from my chair and just as he was leaving he told me I could find the new writer in the office across from mine. I thanked him and sat down, grabbing a notepad and scribbling a note to myself to remember to greet my new neighbor. I opened my laptop and began typing.

....the little girl sat very still. She didn't want the intruder to hear her. Her chest was heaving, her heartbeat loud. The world felt too close, as if it was going to close in on her.

I closed the computer, deciding it was time to take a trip to the new writer. I set my bag on my desk, next to my computer and walked over to the newly acquired room. I opened the door and was very surprised to find the guy I had seen on the bench.

He looked at me, recognition filling his face. He smiled a warm smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. ?"

"Yuizaki. Hiyono Yuizaki. Mr. Stevens told me I would be showing you around, and helping you if you needed anything."

"Oh! Alright, he told me some girl would be helping me."

I sat down.

"Some girl, am I?"

"Well, I only met you yesterday...." He looked nervous, he played with his thumbs.

"And yet, we barely even spoke and you gladly gave me your phone number?"

"Well-" He didn't get to finish because Mr. Stevens walked in.

"Oh good, you came in. That's great. Mr. Narumi, I have some paperwork you have to fill out. I'll leave it here on your desk, I'll need it back tomorrow."

"Sure, Mr. Stevens."

"Great, come by my office as soon as you get in and give it to me." And with that Mr. Stevens left.

I peeked at the papers.

"Wait a second! Narumi? I know that name!"

Mr. _Narumi_ sighed, and clenched his hands.

"Of course you do, Kiyotaka Narumi is my older brother, but I'd rather not get into that."

"Oh. Sorry?"

"You don't need to apologize, everyone asks about him every time they first hear my last name."

For some strange reason I reach across the desk and hold his hand. He doesn't flinch when I do so. I realize what I'm doing and drop his hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know.."

"My name is Ayumu Narumi, and I don't mind."


End file.
